


Let’s just agree, this is it

by farfarawaygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Communication is Sexy, F/M, Idiots in Love, dealing with past love, friends helping friends, mending broken hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawaygirl/pseuds/farfarawaygirl
Summary: Time stamp: post 9x03 - inspired by the bts photos of Severide at Sylvie’s apartment.His voice comes from around the corner, “yeah, be right there!”. And then he just is. Standing in front of Sylvie and Severide, dressed down in jeans and a CFD hoodie from his Lieutenant days. “Sylvie.”Tilting her head to the side, Sylvie lets out a huff of air. “So, what’s going on, Matt?” When he shrugs, she narrows her eyes, “come on,” Sylvie extends her hand, tugging on his elbow, “talk to me.”Once they’re in the hall she loses steam, slowing down.“C’mon,” Matt says, “we’ve got chairs on the roof.”So now they’re here, sitting in the cold night air, not talking.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Let’s just agree, this is it

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Portland, Maine by Donovan Woods. Give it a listen!
> 
> This takes place in a world post 9x03, but before anything else happens? 
> 
> I just want them to be happy.

It’s dark, the night around them cool and sharp. When it gets this cold, Sylvie always thinks of home. Of nights in Indiana, nights spent driving down farm roads with the heater on and the smell of cold pouring in from the open windows. When Severide showed up at her apartment an hour ago, she didn’t know it would lead to here and now. 

Here being the roof of Severide’s loft building. Now being, almost 10 at night. 

Severide had been clear, she needed to talk to Matt. When Sylvie had tried to tell him she would, another time, Severide had actually picked up her boots and stood over her expectantly.

“Come on, I’m driving.”

“Severide, how am I going to get home?”

He just looked at her. “If this goes the way I think it will, Case can drive you, or you can stay. Whatever.” At her dirty look her added. “Or, I’ll take you home, we can stop and get milkshakes.”

“You’re buying.”

Reluctantly she had followed from her apartment, got into the passenger seat, and then followed him from his car, into the elevator and down the hall. When she slowed a bit near the door, Severide had the audacity to poke her side. He unlocks the door, waits, with a judgey look on his face while Sylvie slowly moves inside. 

“Hey, Case!” Severide yells, “I need you for a sec.”

His voice comes from around the corner, “yeah, be right there!”. And then he just is. Standing in front of Sylvie and Severide, dressed down in jeans and a CFD hoodie from his Lieutenant days. “Sylvie.” 

Tilting her head to the side, Sylvie lets out a huff of air. “So, what’s going on, Matt?” When he shrugs, she narrows her eyes, “come on,” Sylvie extends her hand, tugging on his elbow, “talk to me.”

Once they’re in the hall she loses steam, slowing down. 

“C’mon,” Matt says, “we’ve got chairs on the roof.”

So now they’re here, sitting in the cold night air, not talking. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Matt says, Sylvie tries not to fidget, he clears his throat, “about the past and the future. About how I ended up here, specifically.”

Sylvie can’t quite bring herself to look at him, afraid of what he will say, afraid of what he won’t.

“And I keep coming back to this; I wasn’t looking for anything romantic, and then one day I looked up and saw you. And it was like every other time I saw you, because you were the same, it was me who was different. I’ve only ever had relationships that lasted with people who were my friends first. I still think that’s the way to start a strong foundation. I think it would be one of the many reasons why we would work.”

There’s a hopeful glint in his eyes when she looks up and Sylvie is reminded of the fondness she feels for him. The deep affection in her bones. 

“I don’t want to stop and start with you.” Matt holds her gaze, shifts in his seat, “I’ve been there and done that, I think maybe you have too. I know what I want, I know you, I know what and who is in my past, but I am really hoping that you’re part of my future.”

“I think I asked the wrong question, that night at my apartment,” Sylvie feels the blush spread across her face, it makes Matt grin at her, “what I want to know is that you don’t view me as a someone to be with while you wait.”

“Wait for what?” Matt asks, leaning towards her. 

Sylvie reaches up and touches her throat, “for Gabby to come back.” 

“I don’t want Gabby back.” Matt reaches out as he speaks and lays a hand on her knee, it’s gentle and familiar. “I can’t see a future with her, and it doesn’t matter if she’s in Puerto Rico, or Chicago, or even Australia, because the person I see my future with is you.”

Shifting her hand from her throat to rest on his hand, Sylvie tries to find words. “But, what happens when you realize that I’m just Sylvie? That I’m...” she doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t know how to say it. Is she enough? Will she ever be enough? Is she just a poor mans Gabby? 

As if he can read her thoughts, as if he knows her fears Matt pushes out of the the flimsy lawn chair, and settles in front of her on Severide’s rooftop. He turns his hand to hold hers, pushes his other hand into her hair, brings her forward. Closer. Rests their foreheads together. 

“Just Sylvie is my favourite person. She’s the one I want to spend my time with, make my plans with, face my fears with.” And then Matt is kissing her. It’s soft, at first, just the press of dry lips against hers. 

For the first time in weeks, maybe months, maybe years, maybe her whole damn life, Sylvie feels it’s okay to just be her. Like who she is, is enough. It’s relief. It’s acceptance. It’s perfect. Sylvie pulls on his collar, and Matt ends up more on top of her, half crouched, half standing, at once still holding her hand and tangled up in her. 

“You’re my favourite person too.” Matt smiles as he kisses her. Sylvie feels it in the change of pressure and the slide of his chin against her. “Matt...” he cuts her off with a kiss. This one is less gentle, more insistent, hotter and needier and just... just more. 

His years of fire training pay off, because he somehow lifts her right out of the lawn chair, and his hands are everywhere, providing warmth and comfort. 

“I love you, Sylvie.”

That wasn’t exactly what she was expecting. Sylvie’s elated to hear it, ecstatic really, but it’s unexpected. Pulling her head back she meets his gaze, his eyes are as steady and honest as they are everyday. She loves him. She loves his heart, and his hands, and the way he always does the right thing. She loves his steady nature, and his sense of humour. 

“Oh, Matt.” She kisses him, peppers them all across his jaw, and nose, smiling when he laughs, “I love you, too.” Delightedly she feels his fingers tighten on her hips. 

It happens in an instant, Matt pulls back to look at her, and as he takes a steps back his foot lands on the side of an abandoned lawn chair. Instead of breaking his fall, he holds Sylvie to his chest, keeping her safe, her hands are still anchored around his ears. Moving swiftly Sylvie cushions his his head. They’re both startled for half a second, Matt on his back, Sylvie solidly on his chest, and then she laughs. 

God, but he loves that sound. That clear, happy sound. She loves him, and that’s the best things he’s ever heard. 

“And to think, last time you got me on my back!” Seriously, he loves her. 

When they make it down to the apartment, Severide just says, “guess I’ll have to get you a milkshake an other time.”

Sylvie doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday is coming... prepare for heartbreak.


End file.
